Lies
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: He lied. But that's okay, the lie told the truth.


_Look at me, doing this late at night. Enjoy! (I really, should be working on chapters)._

* * *

Swimming. Out of all the classes he could have, it had to be swimming. Why couldn't it be math, or chemistry, or even gym for god's sake! He hated gym! But it just had to be a swimming class. Maybe it was just his bad luck? But truthfully, it wasn't the class that angered him the most, no. That was just a distraction. What bothered him was that she had to see. She had to see all the scars.

* * *

If she hadn't looked, she wouldn't have known.

She wouldn't have seen. She wouldn't have embedded her mind with memories that she was never supposed to carry. She wouldn't have gasped and choked on her own air as if it was toxic. It would have gone unnoticed. Unrecognized.

But she did look. She was stupid and the curiosity took over, and now she had to know.

She touched his back softly. Her fingers grazing the tender skin. It was weird. Feeling the scars. Feeling the hurt and the pain of being so _stupid_. And now she had to endure it. Endure the never-ending questions and guilt and anger and _hatred_. Hatred at herself. Hatred at the world, the universe. Hatred at him.

 _Screw it all_ , was her motto so why not follow it?

"Adrien?" She called softly.

"Yes?" He had answered timidly.

"Why are these here?" Her voice was so quiet. So afraid. But silence became her reply. _You know Marinette._ He thought. _I know you know._ "Why won't you tell me?" She whispered into his ear. Her fingers gripping his broad shoulders. "Answer me Adrien." She whispered once more. Her fingers tracing his back.

 _So many scars._

They were alone in the locker room. Nothing but the echoes of their voices carried by the tense air. " _You lied_." It was the truth. And it hurt to hear it coming from her. "You lied to me kitty." And it all clicked. The world started spinning and all she could see was red.

Her nails traced his imperfections. His gray shirt by their feet.

The hand print. _Timebreker_. The claw scratch. _Animan_. The sharp engraved snowflake in the middle of his back. _Weathergirl_. Her nails digged deeper into his skin. To the point to where it started to hurt. Adrien jumped away.

Marinette's eyes fluttered closed. "Why did you _lie_?" She questioned. "What?" He asked in confusion. "You lied!" She screamed. "You said you were okay. You said it didn't hurt. How does something like that _not_ hurt!?" She bellowed in anger as she threw a kick at him. Adrien jumped back. "You said this, you said that. The point is you lied. You lied to me! Your partner!" She accused.

Adrien shook his head. "You don't understand-" "I don't need to." Marinette evened her voice. It was sharp. It could cut. It _hurt_. "Marinette, _please_ -" Adrien started, but was cut off with a punch to the gut. He grunted.

She pounded on his back. Her hands balled into angry fist.

"Listen-"

"You should have just let me help you! You should have just told me!" She was furious. She wanted to break something. She wanted to hurt somebody. She wanted to hurt him. And she knew just how to do that. She knew his weak spots. She wants him to fell pain like she did. So bad did she want it.

"My lady-"

"I hate you!" She yelled. Adrien froze. He let his guard down. She hit him on the chest. _Hard._

 _What did she say?_

"Idiot!" A kick was swung. A kick was barely dodged.

 _Is she speaking?_

Time stopped.

"You're so stupid!" Their Kwami's hid behind benches.

 _Why can't I breathe?_ Hands gripped his throat.

"I hate you _minuo_!" Her words almost died in her throat. Almost.

 _Reality. Come back please._

Someone was mentally drowning. Or maybe it was both of them?

 _Stay strong. For her._

Adrien sighed. The pounding on his back stopped. The ringing in his ears was gone.

"I love you. I love you so much. It hurts so bad. I couldn't save you from this." Her voice was small. Tears running down her face.

Her knees buckled and wobbled. She fell to the ground in a heap and she sobbed. She sobbed so hard and she wanted to die. She loved him and he lied. Maybe the scars weren't much but it still _hurt._

Adrien's eyes flickered to hers. The light in his emerald eyes reappeared and he wanted to share that light with her ocean blue ones. Adrien rushed towards her. His arms encircling her waist as he pulled her up into his lap. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay. I'm okay. It's alright." They stayed like that for a while. Locked in each other's embrace.

* * *

"Hey Mari?" Adrien called. "Mhmm?" Marinette murmured. Half asleep. "Why did you get so worked up about…you know?" He asked curiously. Marinette blushed slightly. "Well, because…" she said lamely. "Because…?" Adrien pushed. Marinette sighed in annoyance. "Dumb, silly cat." She said fondly. Adrien raised an eyebrow playfully. "I take it you'll throw in a dash fully handsome cat with that also?" He grinned. Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien's eyes suddenly became serious. Marinette's laugh faltered as she looked at him.

"Look, I love you okay? I mean, sure, you can be a pain in the behind sometimes but I love you a lot." Marinette took in a deep breath. And continued. "I don't know what I'd do without you but all those times you got hurt…you said you were okay. And if you weren't okay, you said my miraculous healed you. I guess it just hurt to realize that you lied. And that I couldn't repair everything."

A few tears leaked from Marinette's eyes as she looked down. "I felt I had done you wrong. That I failed you and that-" A pair of lips stopped her from speaking. Hands were placed on her waist to pull her closer. Marinette used Adrien's shoulders to steady herself. Adrien played with her hair as he bit her lower lip, Asking for her consent. Marinette opened her mouth slightly as she felt Adrien's tongue enter her mouth. They both fought for dominance as they wrestled with tongues. They were fire and they wouldn't stop spreading. She moaned as he pulled her closer and teased at her neck.

Wet kisses made a trail along her collar bone as he claimed her his. Marinette growled and tugged him by his golden strings of hair back to her lips. She suckled on his bottom lip as she pushed him down and straddled him. Adrien chuckled, "Hungry there princess?" He commented. "Oh shut up, you big goof. You started it." Marinette retorted as she pressed her lips against his.

Adrien kissed her softly once more and pulled away.

"Enjoy that bugaboo?" He looked at her as he smirked. She was silent.

"Hm. You taste sweet. Like cookies. Or cupcakes." He thought aloud. Marinette blushed a bright red.

"Your a bit red there my lady. Cat got your tongue?" That snapped her out of it.

"Okay kitty cat. I get it." Marinette said as she snuggled back into his arms. Adrien stroked her hair.

"You know I love you too, right?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded her head softly. "Marinette you could _never_ fail me. _Never_. I love you too much for that to ever happen. You have got to understand that." Marinette whimpered but agreed by burying her head into his chest.

"And for that scars and getting hurt thing. I'm sorry I lied to you. I just thought I was saving you from worrying too much, or thinking I were weak, and we know where that lead. Horrible swimming class. Ha. But…getting hurt is part of the job Mari. We're both going to get hurt." He smiled. "Besides, I bet you have some scars of your own you haven't shared with me." Marinette winced but nodded her head.

"Right. See? Part of the job. Anyways, what fun would it be if you didn't get a scar or two out of it." He joked. Trying to lighten the mood. "A lot more fun than this." Marinette responded.

Adrien smirked. "Oh yeah?" He pushed. "Yeah. Yes. Definitely." She replied. "Well if it _didn't_ turn out like this, then you would have never gotten to see all of this hotness without a shirt." Adrien turned smug. Marinette rolled her eyes. "You cocky cat."

Marinette suddenly gasped. _Without a shirt_.

 _Without a shirt._

 _I made out with Adrien, a guy I've been crushing on for, like, ages. Who turns out to be Chat Noir._

 _I made out with a boy who has no shirt on._

 _I made out with a boy who has no shirt on and I'm **cuddling**_ _with him_ _ **right now**_ _. Oh god._

 _Oh my, shut the fudge!_

Marinette groaned loudly as she buried herself deeper into Adrien's chest.

"Woah. What's up with you?" Adrien asked with wide eyes. "What's wrong with me! I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I just made out with a guy with no shirt on! If someone got that on video-"

" _We_ did!" An ecstatic female voice filled the room. A boy standing beside her with his mouth wide open.

" _Alya_!" Marinette shouted I surprise as she jumped up from Adrien's arms.

"Nino!" Adrien sat up at the sight of his best friend.

Alya was quick to talk. "Nino and I were going back to the locker rooms because I had left my phone. Then I found it on the bench at the same time you and Adrien were making out! So I recorded it so that I could embarrass you guys later with it. Then I went home with Nino so I could download it to my laptop, and when I came back, you guys were all cuddled up and it was so cute so I had to take a picture of it!" Alya finished.

Adrien and Nino didn't understand how she said all that in one sentence, but they also didn't understand how Marinette had could understand it all because she was clearly panicking.

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

"You better not post _any_ of that Alya. I'm warning you." Marinette warned.

Alya smirked. "Not post it? You must be _crazy_! Who _wouldn't_ post something like this! This is the best blackmail I've ever seen!" Alya defied. Marinette's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no, and _no_. Alya, if you post that, I will never talk to you again. Now hand over the phone." Marinette threatened. But Alya smiled knowingly.

"Oh, _no , no, no._ Marinette. If you want this phone, your going to have to go on a double date with me and Nino. Otherwise, prepared to be embarrassed so bad you'll wet your pants." Alya threatened back.

"Alya!"

"Marinette!"

" _Alya!_ "

" _Matinette!_ "

Everyone's face was red and it was weird so all Adrien an Nino could do was stare.

It just had to be swimming class.

* * *

Tikki and Plagg shared a glance. "We should leave them be Plagg." Tikki suggested. Plagg whined. "But Adrien forgot to give me camembert." Tikki sighed in annoyance and shook her head in disapproval. "Plagg, they need their space. They probably need to discuss some _very_ important things. And besides, I have a snack way better than camembert _and_ cookies. We haven't seen each other in decades, we have some talking and catching up to do to y'know? Whadda'ya say?"

Tikki smiled kindly as Plagg shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." He stated. Plagg and Tikki floated out of the locker room. "What!? The great and all mighty Plagg surrendering to something other than camembert? Either miracles are real or the world is ending." Tikki teased. "Whatever. Don't push it." Plagg grunted out. "Yep. The worlds ending." Tikki confirmed playfully. "Oh just be quiet Tikki." Plagg complained. Tikki feigned hurt. They looked at each other and laughed. " _Je t'aime_ Plagg." Tikki whispered into Plagg's ear. Plagg smiled. " _Je t'aime aussi_ Tikki."

 _Amour  
_

* * *

 _I'm being tortured. I hope you enjoy my torture._

 _Oh. And readers who torture me with uncomfortable stories..._

 _Thanks for reading.  
_

 _, R.A._

 _P.S., don't forget to review!_


End file.
